


I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puppies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Calum kisses Luke's lips again, switching to his nose and both of his cheeks before backing away and looking at the tree again as Luke moves to stand beside him. Calum holds the younger boy's hand as they watch the lights blink on their tree, Luke's heading resting on his shoulder. "You know what I really want?" Calum asks, leaning his head on Luke's as the younger boy hums in question. "A puppy."
Luke snorts softly, a fond smile on his face. "Of course you do, Cal."
 
Or: Calum wants a puppy for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey)

Luke is putting the last of the decorations up on the tree, making sure everything is straight and perfect when he feels arms wrap around his waist, holding him tight. Luke's smile is soft in the rainbow tree lights as he turns his head and looks at Calum's face, the older boy smiling right back at him. 

 

"Looks good, babe." Calum says, his voice gentle as Luke fidgets with a shiny red bauble on the tree. 

 

"Think so?" Luke wonders, a little nervous since this is the first tree they've had at their new house and it's the first time he's been in charge of decorating.

 

Calum nods against Luke's shoulder, pressing a small kiss to it. "I know so."

 

Luke's smile gets brighter as he stops fixing things and turns around in Calum's arms, facing the older boy and kissing his lips. "Good."

 

Calum kisses Luke's lips again, switching to his nose and both of his cheeks before backing away and looking at the tree again as Luke moves to stand beside him. Calum holds the younger boy's hand as they watch the lights blink on their tree, Luke's heading resting on his shoulder. "You know what I really want?" Calum asks, leaning his head on Luke's as the younger boy hums in question. "A puppy."

 

Luke snorts softly, a fond smile on his face. "Of course you do, Cal."

 

Calum makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds like mild disappointment. "I do, Luke, really badly. We could use some excitement around here."

 

"Well, Christmas is a magical time Cal, maybe you should make a wish or something." Luke suggests, completely serious.

 

Calum shakes his head. "Luke, that's for little kids, not twenty year old men." 

 

Luke shrugs and kisses Calum's temple, turning toward the stairs so he can go get ready for bed. "It's worth a shot."

 

Calum watches him go up the stairs, sighing as he looks back at the tree, right at the angel on the top where most people put a star. His mother always told him if he really wanted something badly enough, he should ask the angel, and as a kid he always used to do it every night right up until Christmas day and then when he opened the presents the one he wished for would be there without a doubt. 

 

He closes his eyes just like he always did as a kid and he takes a deep breath, feeling a little crazy. "I wish.....for a puppy for Christmas, please." Saying the words, he feels the same type of excitement he always used to, shaking his head and laughing at himself a little bit as he turns and follows Luke upstairs.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Calum's eyes flutter open slowly in the morning sunlight and he stretches his legs and his arms, still laying on his side facing away from Luke's side. He hears his ankle pop and he winces slightly before turning to wake Luke up so he can make breakfast since it's his turn, but he's not there. Luke is completely gone and in his place is a puppy, sleeping soundly on top of the blankets. Calum shoots up out of bed like a rocket, the movement waking the puppy and his pretty blue eyes blink up at Calum as his tail starts to wag. Calum's jaw drops because his fucking wish came true and Luke was right, it was worth a moment of feeling out of his mind because the dog is so cute with it's blonde-yellow fur and it's fluffy ears, a golden retriever no doubt. 

 

"Luke!" Calum calls, assuming Luke is already downstairs since he's nowhere to be found in the bedroom or the attached bathroom. Calum scoops the dog up and chuckles when he licks Calum's nose repeatedly. "Luke, where are you babe?" 

 

Calum hustles downstairs with the pup in his arms, heading for the kitchen but Luke isn't in there. Calum checks the living room next and then the dining room and the basement and the back room but Luke isn't anywhere. Calum looks out the front window and is entirely confused to see Luke's car still parked in the driveway, so he pulls out his phone and calls Luke's cell, hearing it ring from somewhere near the couch in the living room. Calum finds it on the floor by the leg of the couch and he picks it up, setting the puppy down on the ground and ending the call from his end. He's scared now, afraid Luke has been hurt or taken from him somehow, but he's distracted when the dog starts barking at him. He turns around and the dog immediately stops barking, head tilting to the side and tail wagging once Calum's attention is back on him.

 

"No fucking way.......there's no way....." Calum whispers to himself, feeling out of his mind as he stares at the dog. Blonde fur, blue eyes, happy when he's receiving attention from Calum, absolutely adorable and mysteriously appearing in Calum's bed where Luke should be. "Luke?"

 

Calum feels absolutely insane saying his boyfriend's name to this dog, but he feels incredibly more insane when the dog jumps up and bounds across the short distance between them and into Calum's arms. 

 

"Oh my fucking god." He breathes, petting the dog's soft head. "I turned my fucking boyfriend into a dog. Oh my god......oh my god!" He yelps, turning his eyes up at the angel on the tree. "This is so not what I meant." Calum has no idea what to do right now, so he does what any grown boy would do and he picks up his cell phone, dialing his mom's number from memory and impatiently listening to the ringing.

 

"Hello?" Joy answers on the second to last ring, sounding chipper and bright as always.

 

"Mom?" Calum says, on the verge of sobbing.

 

"Calum, what's wrong sweetheart?" Joy asks, hearing the distress in her son's voice.

 

Calum sighs brokenly. "Mom, you're not gonna believe me when I say this, but please just listen to me, okay?"

 

"Okay, baby."

 

"Mom, do you remember when I was little and I used to make wishes to the angel on the tree when I wanted a present and then I would find it under the tree Christmas morning?"

 

"Yes, of course." Joy affirms, sounding more confused than concerned.

 

Calum sighs again, sniffling a little as he tries to contain himself. "Well, I made a wish to the angel on our tree last night and I asked for a puppy, and I got one this morning but.....I think, I think Luke is the.....puppy."

 

There's a long pause on the other line and Calum thinks he might've been hung up on for a second until his mom speaks. "Calum, sweetie, why would you think that?"

 

"Because mom, I woke up and the dog was in my bed where Luke sleeps and he has blonde fur and blue eyes and when I....when I said 'Luke' he came running over like it was his name. And I can't find Luke anywhere at all and his car, his keys, his phone, everything is here." Calum explains, attempting to not lose his mind entirely.

 

"Okay, baby, okay. Listen to me. Just make another wish to the angel, Calum, and wish for Luke back." Joy suggests, shaking her head that she's even having to say this to her son right now.

 

Calum nods because why didn't he think of that in the first place? "Okay, yeah. Okay. Thanks, mom." He hangs up quickly, without even waiting for his mom to say anything else before he's looking back at the angel and biting his lip, the dog still securely in his arms. "I wish for Luke back, please. Please just, just give me my boy back." He closes his eyes as he says it, squeezing them shut and waiting for the dog to turn back into a human. Calum moves his hand and he still feels soft fur against it, not skin, and he refuses to open his eyes as he repeats his wish over and over in his head, waiting for it to come true. "Please." He whispers again, and it feels like a waste of time but he had to say it.

 

"Calum?" 

 

Calum's eyes pop open and he whips around and there's Luke, leaning against the wall that opens into their front hallway, dressed in his pajamas like he's just woken up. "Luke?!" Calum shrieks, looking incredulously down at the puppy still wagging it's tail in his arms. "But you were.....I thought you.....how did you just--"

 

"It was a prank, Calum." Luke laughs, his nose scrunching up adorably.

 

Calum wants to scream, but he's not sure if it would be excitement or happiness or anger. "A prank?! Luke, I thought I was going insane! I thought I turned you into a dog! How could you do that to me? Jesus, I called my mother!"

 

Luke only laughs harder, clutching his stomach. "I know, I heard you. It was hilarious."

 

Calum scoffs, letting the dog wiggle out of his arms and trot over to Luke. "It was mean." Calum corrects, standing up and shaking his head. "You're mean. I don't like you anymore."

 

Luke pouts and stops petting the dog, walking towards Calum and trying to pull him into a hug but Calum pushes at his chest. "Come on, gimme a hug baby. Please?"

 

"No, you're awful, get out of here." Calum argues, struggling against Luke's hold. "Let go of me, you terrible boyfriend. I'm leaving and I'm going to date Michael since he's nice to me."

 

Luke snorts. "Yeah, good luck getting Ashton to take his hands off of Michael long enough for that to happen." He mumbles, finally managing to get Calum properly into his arms as the puppy rubs around at their legs. "And I'm nicer to you than Michael is."

 

Calum rolls his eyes and looks down at the adorable dog. "You're still awful."

 

"I know, but it was funny. And I have to admit, it was adorable listening to you wish for me to come back, baby." Luke says, kissing Calum's lips softly. "Although when you called him 'Luke', I felt really bad because he actually came to you and I swear I didn't teach him that."

 

"Where did he come from?" Calum asks, leaning against Luke's chest.

 

"The shelter up town."

 

"When?" Calum probes, trying to figure out how Luke would've had time to do any of this.

 

Luke giggles. "I called Ashton last night before you came up and I had him go looking for one since the shelter stays open late around this time of year. It was a miracle that he found one with blonde fur and blue eyes. Really sold the deal."

 

Calum shakes his head, a wry smile on his face. "You're truly evil, you know that?"

 

"Yeah, I do. But you love me." Luke argues.

 

"I do." Calum confirms begrudginly, kissing Luke again. "So what's his actual name?"

 

Luke chuckles, letting go of Calum to reach down and pick the dog up, bringing him to face level. "I was thinking we should call him Freddie."

 

Calum looks at the dog's adorable face, tail going a mile a minute now that he's being held. "Freddie it is then." He agrees, scratching Freddie's ear and watching him snuggle into Luke's chest. "I'm gonna go get some cereal or something." He says, shaking his head again and heading toward the kitchen. "Oh, and Luke? No more pranks. Please."

 

Luke laughs, nodding his agreement as Calum disappears around the doorway into the kitchen, looking right at the dog as he speaks quietly. "He's crazy, I know, but you'll love him just as much as I do."

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 23 OF FICMAS!!!!!!!!! Today you get some fluffy and kinda (I hope) funny Cake based on an idea that Sara (Migs) gave me! If you haven't guessed by now Sara and I always talk about Cake together so this idea popped up and she mentioned how much she wanted it to happen so of course I made it happen! I hope you all enjoyed, please leave comments and feedback below, and I love you<3
> 
> (ALSO, only 2 days until Christmas HOLY SHIT!!!)
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
